Trinity
by Reverie Wilde
Summary: As the title suggests, this is a three shot involving a three-some. FAX, MIGGY and a little FIGGY. Lemons to come -pun intended- in 2nd and 3rd chapters. Rated M for sexual content. Reviews welcome
1. Chapter 1

*** This is my second Fanfic. If you're looking for something not rated M and more of a true Max Ride book, see my first story, Iggy. For this (probably) three shot (get it, Trinity?), we're going to pretend that Fang never left and that Max, Iggy and Fang are in the seventeen to eighteen age range, because 14 and 15 year olds having sex is just wrong. The others have aged accordingly. If you're homophobic, don't bother. :)**

**I don't own these characters and James Patterson would probably never have them doing these things! Definitely OOC**

**

* * *

**

Max's POV

I woke up to see the sunshine streaming through the window. The curtain had been pulled back the night before to let the romantic moonlight

illuminate the room. I sighed deeply, yawned and slowly opened my eyes. Greeted by Fang's peacefully sleeping face, I smiled. His hair was generously

tousled and the sheet was pushed down enough for me to view his smoothly muscled chest, arms and washboard abs. Another inch or two further

down and I would have been able to see the small trail of hair leading to his most private places. I had an urge to reach out and touch his beautiful

body, but I didn't want to wake him. I was content to watch. Our feet were entwined beneath the sheets and my right hand was loosely held in his left,

both of us on our sides facing each other.

My left hand was interlaced with Iggy's, his left arm draped over my body. He was close behind me, spooning, his breath warming and cooling my neck as he inhaled and exhaled.

Fang opened his eyes and grinned devilishly at me. I blushed at the thought of what we all did the night before.

"Morning," he whispered.

"Morning," I whispered back.

He began to stretch and looked down at his right hand on top of mine and Iggy's. It was his turn to blush.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot he stayed last night, too." He looked away uncomfortably.

I hoped things weren't going to be awkward between them. I could have gone to bed with them every night and woken up with them every morning. Though, I knew we probably shouldn't. I loved Fang with _all_ my heart, but Iggy rocked my world the night before. They were an incredible combination.

There was a knock at the door. Fang and I looked at each other, panicked.

"Don't come in!" Fang yelled, waking Iggy.

Nudge came in anyway, frantically saying, "Fang, wake up! Max and Iggy are miss-" She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Shut the door!" Fang yelled.

Nudge stood staring with her mouth hanging open.

Poking his head up and yawning, Iggy asked, "What's going on?"

Nudge still stood staring. "You guys are gross," she finally deadpanned. "I'm going to be scarred for life."

"Then you'd better close your eyes," Iggy told her, "'cause I'm getting up to go to the bathroom."

It was then that it occurred to me, we were all still nude, though the naughty bits were covered up. Poor Nudge, she really did get an eye full.

True to his word, Iggy shamelessly threw off the sheet, climbed out of bed and walked, naked, to the bathroom. Not only did Nudge _no_t close her eyes, she watched him until the bathroom door closed.

"Did I already say you guys are gross?" she asked. Though the expression on her face was definitely not one of disgust. "I'll tell Angel and Gazzy that you went out flying or something. They're downstairs waiting for Iggy to make breakfast."

"Be right there," Iggy called from inside the bathroom.

Nudge started to leave, her curiosity not allowing herself to tear her gaze from Fang's bare torso. Who could blame her?

Fang couldn't resist teasing, "You wanna take a peek?" He held the edge of the sheet as if he were going to pull it away. Nudge blushed, as much as it would show through her own mocha shade. Snapped out of her trance, she stormed out of the room.

"That was cruel," I said. "Poor Nudge. She really may be scarred for life," I laughed.

"Either that, or she'll want to join us next time."

"Next time?" I asked. There was going to be a next time.

Yes!

* * *

**This was just a little tease. Most of the rest of the story will be told through flashbacks. **


	2. Chapter 2

*** Wow, it's a little disheartening to see one hundred sixty-six visitors to your story and only two reviews. Let me know what you think, even if you think it sucks-but nicely please :) This chapter is set a week before chapter one and is in Iggy's point of view. It's not always easy to write for him, since I can't describe how things look. But he is very perceptive :) Chapter three will be set the night before chapter one. Hopefully, it won't end up being too confusing.**

* * *

A week ago, I sat in my room fiddling with mine and Gazzy's latest explosive device when I felt Fang's unannounced presence. He stood in silence for about a minute before I acknowledged him.

"Sup?"

"Um," Fang stammered. "Max said I should probably talk to you. I, um, was wondering. . ." he sighed. "Are we cool?" His foot was tapping nervously.

I grinned to myself. He was so completely uncomfortable asking. I decided to have a little fun with him.

"You mean, are we cool, as far as two straight guys making out in a drunken stupor in front of your girlfriend, then you totally creaming your jeans humping her, while she gave me a hummer, can be? Yeah, we're cool."

"Why don't you talk a little louder, I don't think everybody caught that," Fang snapped.

"Nobody's listening. And we were drunk off our asses. It doesn't really count," I laughed.

"It's not funny," Fang said. So serious. "Can we just forget it ever happened?"

"Fine. It's forgotten," I said. He almost made it out the door, but I couldn't resist, "By the way, you're a _much_ better kisser than Max."

Fang ran at me, knocking me to the ground and punching me in my chest and arms. I punched back hard, catching him in his jaw to get him off me. Max came running in to break up the fight and got an elbow sharply to her nose, causing it to bleed. It was enough to snap Fang and me out of our brawl.

"Jesus, Fang, I was just kidding!" I yelled. "I don't even remember half of what happened the other night." I lied. Strangely enough, I remembered everything.

Two days prior

I went into Fang's room to play the usual video games and brought a snack with me. I was winning for a change. That was a big deal, not all the games are easy to play when all you can do is sense the players by color. I figured Fang was going easy on me.

"You didn't bring me a drink?" Fang asked. "Let me have some of your Coke." And he grabbed the glass and took a sip before I could stop him.

He made a funny gagging sound. "What the Hell is in here?" he asked.

"Something I found in one of the cabinets that Jeb left," I smiled.

"What is it?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Some kind of booze." I figured he was going to go all 'dad' on me and tell me to toss it.

"Go get it. And more Coke," he surprised me.

I came back a few minutes later with two bottles and another glass. Fang took the glass bottle from me and read it. I poured Coke into the glasses.

"It says Matusalem Gran Reserva Solera. It's rum. An expensive one, too, I think," he said. "I didn't know Jeb drank while he was here."

I took the bottle from him and poured more rum into our Cokes. It didn't taste great but I was getting a nice little buzz from it. After a while, our drinks became rum with a splash of cola. Fang and I were, what I'd call, officially drunk by that time and everything was hilarious. Everything we said, everything we did, everything we saw was hysterical.

Max opened Fang's door and walked in. We tried our best to stifle the chuckles.

"Are you two . . . _giggling_?" she asked. "You sound like a couple of little girls. What are you doing?"

"Ssshhhh, come in and close the door," Fang said. He handed her his glass. "Have a drink," he laughed. Of course, that was a riot, too, and we fell on the bed roaring.

Max sat in the beanbag chair across from Fang and me on the bed, half empty glass in hand. She took another drink of rum and Coke, or more precisely rum with a tiny bit of Coke in it, gulping loudly and making a noise of distaste.

"Do you guys _like_ this stuff?" she asked, disbelieving.

"I don't think you're supposed to chug it, Max. We've been sipping it slowly for half an hour," I told her. My head was swimming, but I sounded normal to myself. I wondered if it even sounded like English to her.

"Exactly how full was this bottle when you started?"she asked, holding up the near empty bottle, swirling it around.

"Just drink it already," Fang said impatiently.

Max laughed, "I am, I am. You two entertain me."

"How about you entertain us," Fang suggested seductively.

She dished it right back at him. "How about you two get started and I'll join in. I haven't had nearly enough of this stuff yet." She gulped again. "Well, what are you waiting for? Start kissing or something," she giggled and tipped the glass to her lips. I had a feeling this was going to end badly. We were getting far too drunk, far too fast. We hadn't taken into account being so much lighter than the average person and the booze went through us like water through a sieve.

With Max's words still ringing in my ears, I leaned over and pressed my mouth over Fang's. I can't say that I'd ever had the desire to that before, but, circumstances being what they were, it seemed the right thing to do at the time.

Surprisingly, Fang let me kiss him. Even more surprising, he kissed me back. His lips were softer than I expected, almost feminine. In fact, if I hadn't known better, I would have believed I was kissing a girl. With the exception of a few times when the light stubble on his chin softly scraped mine. I ran my tongue over his smooth, straight teeth and he thrust his tongue out to meet it. I could see why Max stole away with him every chance she could get. He was an outstanding kisser. Instinctively, my hand reached for his hair. Something I usually do when I'm kissing a girl. I love running my fingers through hair and Fang's hair was no disappointment. Even with the mousse or whatever he used to get his hair to stay, it was soft and thick. I was seriously getting too lost in this.

I became aroused, my jeans too constricting. I unbuttoned and unzipped them and let myself go full mast. Curious about Fang's state of being, I reached for his crotch to find him aroused as well. He moaned against the pressure of my hand.

I had almost forgotten that Max was with us until I heard her say, "Don't get_ too_ far without me."

She wriggled her way in between us, breaking the kiss. Her hand found its way to my rock hard member, stroking and squeezing it. She squeezed a little hard at times and caught me with her nail, but I wasn't about to start complaining. I heard moany noises escaping my mouth that I couldn't control. I also heard the faint sound of fabric rubbing against fabric as Fang pleasured himself against Max's backside, whispering, "Oh, Max." I briefly wondered if Fang thought he was kissing Max before.

Max, however, kept her attention on me, kissing my neck as she continued to massage me toward ecstasy. She pulled away, but my disappointment was short lived as I soon felt her mouth surround me. I nearly let go in that instant. I struggled to hold back in order to enjoy the feel of her soft, wet lips around me as long as possible. Her flitting tongue proved to be too much for me, though, and I came into her mouth with a shuddering sigh.

The bed began jiggling as Fang stepped up his pace and let out a low, long moan. It was the last sound I heard from him that night.

"Fang's out," Max said. She leaned and whispered in my ear, "So what are you going to do for _me_ now?"

I turned my head and my lips connected with hers. Softer lips than Fang's even. I snaked my hand up under her t-shirt until I reached one of her breasts. Her skin was like velvet and I wanted to pet her all night long. I circled my thumb over her nipple eliciting a small gasp followed by a high pitched groan. Pulling up the front of her shirt, I licked her other breast and lightly blew on it. More gasps and groans. I was enjoying it as much as she was. My hand proceeded downward and under the waistband of her pajama bottoms, then her panties. I was beginning to work my fingers into her, when I realized that she had passed out. Mere moments before I did the same.

I was awoken the next morning to Fang yelling. "What the fuck? Get your Goddamned hand out of Max's pants! And zip up your fucking fly."

My head was pounding and I felt nauseous. I wondered if Max and Fang felt the same way. First, I attended to Fang's requests.

"I feel like shit," Max complained. "And I have a horrible taste in my mouth." She suddenly gasped.

"What?" Fang asked.

"Nothing," Max answered. "I just remembered something I need to do is all."

She remembered something, all right. I smiled secretly to myself. It was best to pretend I didn't remember much from the night before.

* * *

I was pulled out of re-living that night by Max yelling at us.

"What are you fighting about? Fang, we all did things we probably shouldn't have done."

"Probably?" He was in disbelief. "I'd say definitely."

"But it was the rum-" Max started to say.

I interrupted her. I was enjoying getting under Fang's skin. "Well, you know what they say. . . You don't do things under the influence that you wouldn't normally want to do anyway."

Fang took another swing at me. Fortunately, I figured he would and I ducked, laughing. He was getting more pissed by the second.

"So, what's your issue Fang? That Max and I fooled around? That _you_ and I fooled around? Or that you liked it? All of it."

"Fuck you," Fang said quietly and stomped out of the room.

Max turned to me. "You didn't have to antagonize him like that."

"Sure I did," I smiled. "I just want him to admit that he liked it. It was fun and it felt good. You liked it too, didn't you?"

Max hesitated to answer. I guess that was putting her on the spot, expecting her to say she enjoyed cheating on her boyfriend.

She finally answered in almost a whisper. "I have to admit, it was, hmm, exciting, to watch the two of you. But Fang seems really upset about the whole thing. And if he doesn't remember what I did to you, don't tell him."

I smiled. "Okay, he won't hear it from me." I pulled her close to whisper in her ear. "Too bad you passed out before I could get to the good part." She let out a little sigh.

* * *

**Not exactly hard core, but hopefully enjoyable. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

*** Sorry it's taken so long to finish this. It's a little longer than I expected it to be. I didn't want them all to just jump right into bed without some kind of transition. I also added the point of view titles this time around. I hope you all like it. Let me know :)**

* * *

MPOV

I told Fang so many times to not let last weekend bother him. It was the rum, that was all. Fang was disturbed about kissing Iggy. He kept asking me why I thought Iggy kissed him. He could understand him kissing and touching me. He actually said that. How was I supposed to forget about that night if he kept badgering me with questions? Was I upset that Fang kissed someone else? Was I grossed out that it was Iggy? What exactly happened between me and Iggy? Should he be worried? Did I want to do it again? Somehow I avoided answering most of them. Especially that last one.

All of Fang's questions kept that night foremost in my thoughts. Iggy's sensitive hands roaming my body. His lips on mine. He was going to do something to me, if I hadn't passed out first, something I had a feeling he would be very good at.

A knock at my door jarred me out of my daydream.

"Dinner, Max," Fang said through the door.

I opened it and the sight of him, along with my previous fantasizing gave me the desire to pull him into my room and lock the door. I pushed myself hard against him and rubbed my lips lightly over his. His hands wrapped around me as he pressed his lips harder onto mine. He pulled away slightly.

"What was that for?" he smiled.

"A preview," I grinned. "of later tonight."

"Why wait?" he asked, licking my lips and tongue.

Another knock, this time Nudge, came at my door. More like a bang. "Dinner guys!"

"We should go down," I said.

"Another preview?" he smiled wickedly.

"Maybe. But we'd better go to dinner now."

Iggy had made dinner as usual and it smelled heavenly. As I walked to my seat at the table, Iggy went past, casually brushing against me. That seemed to happen a lot lately. Granted, the kitchen wasn't very large. And it _was_ Iggy. He _needed_ to feel his way around. Maybe it was my imagination. Maybe not. I didn't usually sit next to him at the table, but somehow I ended up there. When Iggy passed me the plate of roast beef, his pinky brushed along the length of my hand before retreating. I found myself giggling at stupid things he said. His leg skimmed mine occasionally. I had a difficult time keeping my eyes off his hands. The hands that were going to-I was snapped out of my thoughts by loudly clanging silverware. Looking over, I saw Fang watching me, watching Iggy, with a slight scowl on his face. Immediately following dinner, Fang left the table and headed upstairs, not even bothering to hide his stomping. Nudge, Angel and Gazzy were on clean up duty, so I was quick on Fang's heels.

"Fang, wait. What's wrong?" I caught him at the top.

He turned and looked past me. "It's obvious you two want to finish what you started last weekend. All week long there have been innuendos and insinuations. You think I didn't get the crack you made about Titanic being a movie about Max?"

I turned around to see Iggy behind me. Huh? Oh, the ship went down. I got it. God, I hoped the other kids didn't get that.

"Iggy and I were just flirting. It didn't mean anything. I swear."

I caught a look of disappointment on Iggy's face.

"I guess I'm the only one who thought that night was something special," he said. "It wasn't just us getting plastered and fooling around. It was safe. I felt safe. You guys have that with each other all the time. You don't know what it's like, blindly searching for someone to hold, to be close to, to love. And I don't just mean blind, literally. The few girls I've met, I couldn't really be myself. I was afraid they'd see my wings. And if they did, I didn't know if they just saw me as a novelty. So they could say they screwed one of the bird kids. You don't know what it's like for the rest of us, not knowing if we'll _ever_ find someone to accept us the way our family does. The way you two accept me. Or, I thought you did." He held his hands up, signaling defeat. Before either of us could respond, he added, "Don't worry, I won't bring it up again."

Fang and I watched Iggy walk down the hall and into his room. We looked at each other guiltily.

"I had no idea," Fang said quietly. "I thought. . .I thought it was just fun and games for him, just something to do."

"Me too. He's right, you know. You make me feel safe. Safe enough to do anything." I put my hand in his. "I never gave them a second thought. It never occurred to me that the rest of the flock might not have what we have, someday. I feel so selfish."

"I feel bad for avoiding him lately. He probably just needed to talk. Why don't you go get him. See if he wants to play video games or watch t.v. with us. I don't want to stop hanging out with him." Fang laughed, "I just don't want to _make_ out with him."

"Good thing the booze is gone then," I giggled.

* * *

IPOV

I closed my door and immediately reached under my bed to get the other bottle of booze Jeb left, that I didn't tell Fang about. Every so often, I'd drink a shot or two, put on some music and jack off thinking about some girl I met or sometimes Max. Or Nudge lately. I'd manage to 'accidentally' brush up against her a few times, she was getting quite curvy.

I'd downed one shot and was pouring another when I heard a knock at the door. Quickly throwing it back, I rolled the shot glass back under and told whoever it was to come in. Thankfully, I hadn't started doing anything incriminating.

"Iggy?" It was Max.

"What do you want?" I said it a little meaner than I meant it.

"To ask you-" she interrupted herself. "Are you drinking again?"

Shit, I forgot to hide the bottle. "Just a little, to help me sleep," I lied. "Is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No. I came to ask you to come to Fang's room to play video games or something."

"I'm tired," I said. I wasn't lying, the shots were making me a little tired.

"C'mon, Iggy. We really want you to hang out with us. The others are watching a movie together. Don't let all of this ruin our friendships. Fang's not mad."

"I don't know." I wished I hadn't said any of the stuff I said earlier. I left myself vulnerable and they had no response. That was worse than Fang yelling at me.

Max sat down next to me. "I'm so sorry. I guess we never realized how hard things were for you. Nothing ever seems to bother you."

"Yeah, well, I use humor to mask my pain," I said sarcastically. I couldn't keep a straight face. She laughed a little too.

"So, did you think about being with me before we all got drunk?" Max asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh. Do you, um. . .are you. . . you don't love me, do you?"

"I'm not in love with you, Max," I laughed. "I'm a guy. I think about that with almost any girl. Except Angel. Way too young." Damn, I should have said Nudge, too. She's going to ask me about that later.

"And Fang?"

I laughed again, louder. "I'm not in love with him either. And I'm not interested in kissing him again. Not without another bottle of rum anyway."

She actually sighed with relief. "What about me?"

I thought it best not to answer.

"Come with me then. Leave the booze."

* * *

MPOV

I sat watching the guys from behind while they played some military video game. They were like chess pieces, one black, one white. Fang, from his black hair to his black t-shirt covering his lean, muscular body, to the small, black hairs on his powerful legs, was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. And he was mine. Iggy, with his light, strawberry blonde hair, was wearing a white t-shirt, making his pale skin look not quite so pale. Iggy in a black shirt-that was pale. He was not so muscular as Fang, but fine in his own way.

The two of them seemed to have gotten past their issues, namely by pretending there were no issues. I, on the other hand, wasn't getting past anything. I kept thinking about our previous encounter. And I had to admit, it was a turn on knowing that Iggy had naughty thoughts about me. Watching them, their lean arms flexing and twitching as they moved the controllers, I had an almost irresistible urge to reach out and touch them.

I sidled up and sat between them, ostensibly to grab some pretzels. Sitting between them, I caught their scents. Fang always had that clean smell, not like soap, just clean. Iggy was more earthy smelling, but equally nice. Fang turned and gave me a quick smile, then returned to his game. I looked over to Iggy and saw that his hair was getting long, for him. It was starting to curl up at the collar of his shirt, and the _almost_ irresistible urge to touch him became a _positively_ irresistible urge.

His hair was soft. He never wore anything in it, it had that bed-head look all on its own.

"Uh, Max? What are you doing?" Iggy asked me.

Fang looked at me running my fingers through Iggy's hair. Slowly, I retracted my hand, holding Fang's gaze. Fang leaned and whispered in my ear, "I knew you were still daydreaming about that. You dirty girl. Why did you keep denying it?"

"I didn't want you to think you weren't enough for me." I whispered back, even though I was pretty sure Iggy could hear us anyway.

"But?" he asked.

I looked down and fiddled with my fingers. "It was exciting, and I'm still curious," I admitted. "My heart still belongs to you," I was quick to say and kissed him. He quickly forgot about the game he was playing and ran his fingers through my hair as he kissed me back. Iggy leaned forward, turning off the game and t.v. He stood up, ready to leave.

Fang and I broke our kiss when the room got quiet. He let out a deep sigh and gave a quick glance toward Iggy. "I am _not_ doing _anything_ to him." He was nearly inaudible.

I tried to conceal my smile by biting my lip. Was that his way of giving consent? I met Fang's eyes, questioning.

He whispered close into my ear, "And he does _not_ get to actually fuck you."

"That's only for you," I breathed back.

Iggy was almost to the door before I caught up with him.

"Wait," I said softly. I was unexpectedly nervous. The anticipation of the evening was causing butterflies to squirm inside me. I went up on tiptoes, but he was still too tall for me. Gently, I put my hand on the back of his head and pulled him toward me. The kiss was sweet and soft, not the hot, hungry passion I was expecting. It was the kiss of a tender lover.

I reluctantly pulled away and lifted his shirt up, over his head, with his help. In the background, I heard a small click as Fang turned on his lava lamp. He pulled back the window curtain to let in the moonlight. I stole a quick glance his way. He was watching me like a hawk as he paced, his expression unreadable, of course. As he walked to his ipod dock, he brushed behind me, his hand lightly grazing my bottom. Fang turned on his ipod and the room filled with smooth jazz. Iggy tucked my wings back through the slits in my sleep shirt and proceeded to pull it up. I lifted my arms up to allow him to lift it off in one fell swoop, leaving me in my bra and sleep shorts. I looked at Fang again as he stood next to the light switch. For a moment, he appeared to have changed his mind about the whole thing. Then he turned off the light and the mood was complete. Iggy began to back me toward the bed. When my legs hit, Iggy carefully pushed me onto my back. He lay over me, skin touching skin, and kissed me again. He kissed his way down my body. When his lips reached my belly button, he slipped his thumbs into the waistband of my shorts and began to shimmy them down. I lifted my bottom to make it easier.

With my shorts down around my knees, I sat up and leaned toward Iggy. "You can't-"

"I heard," he interrupted. "Don't worry, there are _lots_ of other things I can do," he smiled. Slowly, he eased me back down on my back, then slid my shorts all the way off. He began to caress my legs, starting at my calves, working his way up inch by inch.

I felt the bed move slightly and saw that Fang was sitting on the side in only his boxers. I reached out to him and pulled him closer, aching to kiss him. He obliged and slid his soft lips gently over mine, licking them to lessen the friction. I opened my mouth a little wider. Fang took the cue and slipped his tongue inside. As we kissed, Fang's hands glided under me, forcing me up off the bed, propped up on my elbows. He unlatched my bra and pulled it off while I lay back down, watching his eyes roam over my body.

I groaned as Iggy's hands finally made their way up to my most private of places. He gently pushed my legs farther apart. I tensed at first, but Iggy's hands lightly stroked my thighs, relaxing me again. The unexpected feeling of his tongue between my legs made me gasp. It was unfamiliar, yet extremely arousing. Iggy's tongue flicked and swirled causing the most divine sensations. As he delved inside, I got lost in the feeling until I felt Fang's hot breath on my neck. Nibbling there for a moment, he cupped my breasts in his rough hands. I involuntarily arched my back, my nipples stiff and aching to be caressed. Fang snaked his tongue down over my collarbone, between my breasts, teasing, until he finally settled on a nipple sending my senses into overdrive. I was panting heavily as two sets of hands stroked and fondled every part of me. A soft whisper brought me out of my trance.

"Max," Fang murmured.

I slowly opened my eyes. I vaguely realized that while I was enjoying all the attention, the boys were left aroused and in need. I sat up and reached out to find Fang steel hard. He moaned in response to my touch. Meanwhile, Iggy had stopped what he was doing and took up a position behind me on the bed and began stroking my wings. In the muted lighting, Fang looked so dark and sexy, I almost climbed onto him, but I wanted to make the night last as long as possible. My hands ran over his smooth, taut muscles and silken skin. They found their way into his thick, black hair as they always did, and pulled him into a wet kiss.

"I'm almost ready for you," I whispered when I broke the kiss. He flashed me a wicked smile.

I turned to face Iggy, sitting behind me. Leaning forward, I placed my hands on his lean chest and pushed him onto his back. He managed to quickly slide his silky boxers off and kick them away before I even had a chance to try. He was lankier than Fang, but incredibly attractive nonetheless. And incredibly aroused. I decided to put him out of his misery with a repeat performance of 'that night'. Getting up on all fours, I brought my mouth down to his throbbing erection. He grunted and stroked my hair as I began to suck up and down his full length. I let my tongue swirl around his tip and tasted the small leak of juices, a preview of what was to come.

Briefly pausing to glance over at Fang, who was watching intently, I spread my legs slightly in invitation. He took the cue without hesitation and stripped of his shorts. Fang knelt behind me, running his hands up and down my back, then down the backs of my thighs. I grew wet with anticipation, longing for him to take me. He grabbed a hold of my hips and gently, but firmly slipped himself inside. I let out a muffled moan.

Iggy began panting harder, but reached out to me, finding the spot his tongue had earlier teased. His agile fingers quickly elicited the same warm, intense sensations. I found it difficult to concentrate on his pleasure as he continued to please me. As if it weren't difficult enough, Fang brought his hands around to my breasts, tenderly brushing them with his fingertips as he continued to pump into me. It was bliss.

The three of us, together, were lost in one another, each giving and receiving. We were hot and sweaty and moving in a rhythm all our own. Me and my boys. Sure, Fang was the love of my life, but I was beginning to feel possessive of Iggy.

Iggy was the first one to pop, simultaneously groaning loudly and releasing his load. I swallowed the warm, sweet and salty liquid before I had a chance to think about it. Iggy momentarily stopped moving his fingers, but quickly resumed with renewed vigor. A new sensation began building in my core. Fang and I had had sex a few times before. I loved the closeness of being with him and the feel of his hands on me and the feel of his firmness in me. But it always left me wanting a little bit more. This was the more I'd been wanting, the thing that I was missing, but didn't know it. I felt my inner muscles contracting, causing me to let out several high pitched pants until the feeling exploded into the most intense pleasure I've ever felt. I cried out and shuddered at the unexpected satisfaction that coursed through my body. A moment later, I heard Fang sigh behind me.

"Uuummmnng. Max."

Fang withdrew himself and kissed my back. Shaky and no longer able to hold my weight, my legs gave out and I collapsed on top of Iggy. Fang carefully lay on my back, his head resting between my wings. We lay together, spent, for several minutes as our breathing returned to normal and our bodies cooled. Soon, I could hear the even breathing of a sleeping Iggy.

Fang got up and moved up to his pillow. I followed, placing my head in the crook of his arm. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back, sighing contentedly.

He was quiet for a while before breaking the silence. "Why didn't you tell me, you never came when we had sex? At least, not like that," he asked.

"Oh." I wasn't expecting the question. "I guess, I wasn't sure exactly what I was supposed to feel. But I love making love with you."

He looked away. "I can't believe Iggy made you come before I could," he muttered.

"Well, when you live your life by touch, I guess you get good at certain things ," I chuckled, turning Fang's face toward mine. "Don't be upset. At least now I can show you." I nuzzled his neck. "And you can practice as much as you want."

The next morning, I woke up to see the sunshine streaming through the window . . .

* * *

**. . .and now you can start it all over again. Thanks for reading and (hopefully) reviewing. If you liked it, try reading my other story, Iggy. (rated T) It's got no lemons, but reads more like a Max Ride book.**


	4. Chapter 4

*** Thank you, thank you, to all who have read my feeble little lemon. And to those who have reviewed, favorited (is that a word?), and **

**added to story alerts. It's been brought to my attention that people feel funny about reviewing the naughty stories, so I won't take **

**offense to the lack of reviews. But my personal favorite was "Man, I'm soooo favoriting this!" Thanks Experiment12697. Anyway, after**

**reading several other lemons, I think I'll retire and stick to straight up stories. Please read my other story, Iggy. I'm thinking about a **

**sequel, too. And if you're into Harry Potter, I highly recommend two stories- Dismantle Repair and Eros & Psyche. They're rated M, but **

**should be X :)**


End file.
